Oliver Wood's Love
by SlytherinFan15
Summary: This story has been abandoned. AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver’s love interest, Laura.
1. The Move

Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

This was originally started for my little sis and her best friend and it escalated into a story I quite liked. It follows the events of Chamber of Secrets, but from the point of view of an American girl at Hogwarts and everyone's favorite Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. I promise there will be lots more Oliver into the subsequent chapters, but chapter 1 needed to be a little Oliver devoid to set up background and what not. Please R&R.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

Chapter 1

The Move

The last glimpse I had of home was of the rapidly disappearing shoreline as the 747 I was seated in climbed steadily upward. It was still hard to believe that only a month ago I had been finishing up my sophomore year at Salem Institute of Witchcraft and looking forward to summer vacation. Then, only three days into summer break, my parents had dropped the bombshell. Dad's accounting firm had transferred him to London, and we were all moving, in four weeks. Of course I had fought against it, what teenager wouldn't have? First I tried to convince Mom and Dad to let me stay with my grandparents in Cape Cod; at least until I finished my last two years of school. And then when that plan failed, I went so far as to suggest that Dad quit his job. After all, I reasoned, Mom made enough gold working for the Wizarding Government that we could continue to live comfortably, albeit without all the Muggle appliances that Dad relied upon. Well, as anyone could imagine, that suggestion didn't go over so well. So there I was, stuck traveling like a Muggle on a jumbo jet, on my way to my new home. It was more than just a little bit scary, and I had no idea what was waiting for me or what to expect.

When we arrived at Heathrow Airport in London, England Mom was waiting for us. She had Apparated earlier that day in order to get acquainted with the Ministry of Magic building where she would now be working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had dressed sloppily in Muggle clothing to meet us, causing Dad and I to burst into laughter when we first saw her mis-matched pleated skirt and oversized t-shirt. After collecting our luggage, Mom indiscreetly sent it home with magic so we wouldn't have to drag it with us on the subway, or as it is referred to in London, the tube. We got off at a station near the suburbs from which a taxi took us to our new home about twenty minutes away.

The house was nice, but it still didn't seem like home. It was in a modern development, the type where all the houses look alike, with interlocking streets with related names (In this case birds, our street was Jay street, which met with Cardinal Ave, which led to Yellow Finch Road. The name of the development was Treetop Acres.) Our old house had been a restored 18th century farm house, with a dirt road leading to it, and the closest neighbor at a mile away. This new environment was going to take some getting used to.

Dad was ecstatic as he exited the taxi and got his first look at his new company car, sitting shining in the driveway before the closed garage door. He knew learning to drive on the opposite side of the road would be a challenge, but for a new car it was worth it. Mom had never learned to drive, coming from a long line of wizards, they hadn't found driving a necessity when there was the floo network, brooms sticks, and apparation.

Dragging Dad away from the car required great effort, but he finally admitted he wanted to see the rest of the house as well. Mom pushed the door open and led us in. She had spent the entire day there, while we were on the plane, unpacking and familiarizing herself with the house. My first view of my new home was the small entrance way that opened up into the living room on the left, dining room on the right, and straight ahead a staircase and a closet. Mom led us to the left and into the living room where our old sofa, love seat, and overstuffed reclining chair had been unpacked and stood in formation around the entertainment center. In the far corner was my father's computer on its desk. There were two doorways exiting the living room. One led through a door into a small bathroom containing only a vanity, sink, and toilet. The other arched doorway led into the spacious kitchen, which had a long, island table in the center. The far wall housed the refrigerator, range, sink, and a lot of small appliances dotting the counter space. My parents were talking excitingly to each other, pointing out where this or that would go once we were fully unpacked. I remained silent, thinking about how different everything was from our old house. Mom pointed out the wooden door that opened into the access to the basement and pantry space. Next she led us through a storm door onto a sun porch with a view of the fenced in backyard. We had acres of backyard at home, with vegetable gardens, flowerbeds, a creek, and no fence. Here the manicured lawn stopped abruptly at the brick edged flower beds, which now contained only perennial shrubs among the bare patches of dirt. Mom was happily naming all the flowers she was going to buy to plant in the yard, some magical, some Muggle.

Our next stop was back through the kitchen and into the dinning room, which held our large oak table from home, six chairs, and a huge glass front curio cabinet containing our "reserved for special guests" tableware. Having completed a circle through the first floor of the house, Mom proudly led us upstairs, where a large landing revealed six different doors, all closed. She opened the first one of the right and entered her and my dad's master bedroom. Their huge four poster water bed had been placed in the middle of the far wall, with nightstands on both sides and dressers lining the opposite wall. A full bathroom could be seen peeking through a door at the other end of the lushly carpeted room. Though, unlike the entire first floor of the house, this room was not open to viewing by most guests and thus contained a lot of mom's magical belongings. I knew the closed chest at the foot of the bed contained Mom's cauldron, spell books, and otherwise conspicuous wizard appliances and the large gold pedestal birdcage in which she kept her barn owl, Cortez, was in the corner near the open window.

The next door was merely a closet, and the next opened to a steep set of stairs leading to the attic. The fourth door was a spare bedroom, containing only a full sized bed, nightstands, and dresser, and the fifth was "my" bathroom, which was basically a carbon copy of the downstairs bathroom but with a rectangular tub, shower, and towel closet. Finally we came to the last door and I knew what lay behind, my new bedroom, the place I was supposed to fell most comfortable and go to escape.

As if I hadn't figured it out Mom announced dramatically, "and I saved the best for last. I give you Laura's room."

She swung the door open and I gasped. It was as if they had transferred my entire room from home instead of just my belongings. Directly across from the door was the window, which had been made to look like the old wooden windows in our old farmhouse, complete with curtains. My bed was exactly the same, and pushed into the corner to the left of the window. My walls were the same dirty beige color, with all my posters and hangings in the same places. The carpet was the same old faded blue color, and my closet was in the same place, on the wall next to the door. The carpet was thin and worn, and the cauldron stain from many summers ago still shone by the left foot of the dresser. Then it hit me, this didn't just look like my room from home, it _was_ my room from home.

"Mom?" I said questioningly as I looked to where she stood at the doorway. A smile flitted across her face.

"I used a copy charm," she explained. "It basically made a copy of your old room so I could put it here, without actually removing the room from the old house. Granted, your new room here would have been much bigger, so there is some dead space between the copied walls and the real walls, but you could always add another closet if you wanted."

"And I asked your mother to add one other thing as well," added my father. "Look out your window and then pull down the second shade and look at it."

I crossed my room and stared out the window. Outside was the neighbor's house, and the manicured lawns of England. I looked up at the window sill and saw two blinds hanging under the curtains. I pulled down the second one and nearly started crying. It was a perfect picture of my view out my window at home, and like every magical picture, it was moving. The sky was dim and rainy although it was about noon at home, the trees in the distance were swaying lightly in the wind and the creek was dotted with raindrops.

"According to your mother," said dad, "that picture will reflect everything that is going on back in Massachusetts.

"Thank you," was my choked reply.

My parents went downstairs again, discussing the possibilities for dinner. "There must be a Domino's or something around here," I heard my dad say.

I pulled the shade back up, revealing my new surroundings again, and opened the window to let in the cool evening air. The smell of freshly mowed grass and the sounds of kids laughing as they rode past on their bikes greeted me. It wasn't such a bad place really, very community oriented and safe. My gaze drifted to the house next door again. The yard was still empty, but I thought I saw a garden gnome dash across from an azalea bush to a plot of marigolds. Then, to my surprise, as my eyes ran across the house, I saw someone staring back at me from the opposite window. It was a teenage boy, probably around my age, and my initial thoughts were, "hey, he's pretty cute."


	2. England Isn't So Bad

_Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura._

_A/N Much more Oliver in this chapter, yay! As you may have guessed, about the first five chapters take place before Hogwarts is back in session, then the rest start following the CoS plot line, with some juicy little Oliver moments of course. Oh, and I've changed the rating to T just to be safe, since there are some suggestive jokes and snogging in the future chapters. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy, and remember to R&R._

_Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm_.

Chapter Two

England isn't so bad

I must have looked surprised to see someone looking at me, because the boy laughed and yelled across, "Hi! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He had a very thick accent. I didn't think it sounded British, more like an Irish or Scottish accent, but all I really knew of accents were of those actors in Hollywood movies.

I smiled and yelled back, "Hello. You didn't startle me, but I just moved here, and I'm not used to having neighbors."

"You have an American accent," he yelled back. "Where are you from?"

I laughed, "When I first heard you I thought you had an accent, I forget that I'm not in Massachusetts anymore."

"Massachusetts? Isn't that where they had those witch trials in the 1700's?"

"Yeah," I answered, thinking it odd he would bring up the Salem trials. "A lot of innocent Mug, err, people died."

He laughed, though I didn't know what I had said that was so funny.  
"This is dumb," he finally yelled, "screaming across to each other. Would you mind if I came over to meet you in person so we could talk like normal people?"

"Sure, come on over," I replied.

I scampered downstairs to meet him, excited at the prospect of making a friend, a very cute one, on my first day in England. I jumped the last two steps as the doorbell rang and I shouted, "I'll get it."

When I opened the door he was standing there, smiling, hands shyly shoved in his pockets. My heart seemed to skip a beat or two and I remember thinking, "he's not cute, he's gorgeous." I very much wished I was not still wearing my traveling clothes: old faded jean shorts and a baggy, oversized t-shirt. I was also uncomfortably aware of the messy ponytail that held back my dirty blonde hair.

"Hi," I finally managed to say. "Ummm, please come in." I stepped aside so he could enter the house. Mom and Dad had appeared from the kitchen to see who was at the door.

"Mom, Dad," I started, "this is our new neighbor, ummm, sorry, I don't think I caught your name." By now I was blushing furiously.

"Sorry, it was my fault for not introducing myself earlier. Oliver Wood." He extended his right hand to my parents who eagerly shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you," replied mom. "We're the Keaton's. I'm Melissa, this is my husband Cliff, and my daughter Laura."

"I'm sure you will like it here," said Oliver, then turning to my mother, "You may have met my parents when you were at the Ministry earlier, David and Elena Wood?"

Comprehension shown on my mom's face. "That's where I recognize the name from. David works in the Magical Games and Sports office and Elena for the Department of Magical Transportation, right?"

Oliver smiled again, and my heart flip flopped, "Yep, that's them."

Realization finally hit me like a truck (errr, lorry, since I'm in England now). "You're a wizard?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you before," he answered, "but I didn't think it was something I should yell from my window for the entire neighborhood to hear. The Ministry told us that you would be moving in. Everyone else is a Muggle around here."

Things could not have gone better for me at that moment. Not only was Oliver the most gorgeous guy I had ever set eyes on, but he was a wizard as well. I could hardly contain my excitement. I finally came back to my senses when I realized I had been left alone with Oliver in the hallway, as my parents had politely excused themselves to go continue unpacking. We stood there for what seemed to me a very long, and uncomfortable, few seconds. Thankfully he broke the silence by asking if I wanted to be shown around the neighborhood. I agreed immediately, shouted to my parents where I was going, and stepped outside.

We turned left, walking away from our houses. The development was one large circle with roads crisscrossing through it. Oliver was always pointing out where so-and-so lived, who was nice, who was nosey, and who hated kids (so I'd best stay away from them). Eventually we ended up back at his house after finishing the entire circuit. He led me through a gate and into the fenced in back yard. I noticed all varieties of magical plants, reminding me of home. Out of a dark hedge I could just glimpse a wary garden gnome staring back at us. We sat down on a stone bench beside a small water garden with a trickling fountain.

"So, I guess you will be going to Hogwarts now for school?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so," I'd learned the names of the European schools at Salem, but never really took any interest in them. "What's it like at Hogwarts?"

"I really like it," he replied. "The school is a 1000 year-old castle and about as magical as they go. We have a large lake on the grounds, as well as a forest, but students aren't allowed to go in because all sorts of evil things live there…" He stopped when he saw the fearful look on my face. He laughed, "don't worry, they don't leave the forest. It is said that Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

"Why do they say that?"

"Probably because of our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. A lot of people think he is the greatest wizard ever, and I tend to agree with him. Most importantly he loves the school. He even passed up a job as Minister of Magic to stay at Hogwarts, now that's dedication. Plus he was the only person You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, erm, you do know you You-Know-Who is right?"

"Yeah, we learned about his rise and fall at school, and there were some in the United States who felt he was going about things in the right way, but the movement wasn't nearly as strong as it was here. It pretty much died after the Potter boy killed him."

"Ah, yes, Potter. Not only good at destroying dark wizards but a damn good Quidditch player too."

"Wait, you know him?"

"You will soon as well. He goes to Hogwarts too, and is the best Seeker I've ever seen. Do you like Quidditch?"

Quidditch was played in the United States, but it wasn't as popular as it was in England. Our international team was a bit of a joke, often getting crushed in the first few rounds. They had never even made it to the World Cup.

I shrugged in reply to his question, "I've seen a few games, but I don't really follow it closely. Why, you a big fan?"

"You could say Quidditch is my life," he answered. "I'm captain of the Gryffindor House team and the Keeper. I'm hoping to play professionally after I graduate from Hogwarts." I noticed he had a sort of crazed look in his eye when he talked about Quidditch. "Don't worry," he continued, "I'll turn you into a fan even if it kills me."

I laughed and secretly thought that if he was the one teaching me, I would even become a fan of naked house-elf wrestling.

By this time dusk was falling quickly and I knew I needed to be getting home.

Just as I was leaving through the gate, Oliver called after me, "Hey, you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Sure," I yelled back, and across the yard our eyes met for a few seconds and I thought I was going to melt. Tearing my gaze away from his dreamy brown eyes I happily meandered across my own lawn and into my new house.


	3. Courses and Quidditch

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

A/N: Thanks to Giddyupgirl for reviewing, I hope I can keep satisfying your fan fic fix.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

Chapter 3

Courses and Quidditch

The jet lag caught up to me that night. I finally managed to fall asleep around five AM, being used to going to bed at home around one or two AM. Around noon I was awakened by my mother yelling outside my bedroom door.

"Laura! Time to wake up! I know you're suffering from jet lag, but the best way to adjust is to get up and get moving at your normal time."

My reaction of course was a very muffled, "go away. I'm still tired."

Then another voice yelled from the other side of the door, "Come on, Laura. You promised we'd do something today. I've been awake for hours."

I nearly fell out of my bed. Oliver was standing right outside my bedroom door! I knew I was not getting back to sleep after this shock, so I sat up, stretched, yawned, and yelled back, "Ok, Ok, I'm up."

I stood up and grabbed my terry cloth robe and wrapped it around me to hide the butt shorts and tank top I slept in. I stared into the mirror for a few seconds, all too aware of my disheveled hair. My brush, unfortunately, was on the bathroom vanity. I pulled my fingers through it a few times to try and tame the mess and then bravely stepped outside.

He was there, leaning against the staircase railing, looking just a hott as ever.

He smiled when he saw me emerge, "Pleasant dreams?"

"Very," I answered, trying to hide a smirk. My pleasant dreams had been filled with him. "Now that I'm awake I'll meet you downstairs after I take a shower."

He just smiled in return and headed downstairs.

I showered and dressed quickly, pulled my wet hair into a tight pony tail, and practically skipped down the stairs. Oliver was sitting in the kitchen, talking to my mom about Hogwarts. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"You received a letter this morning," commented my mother, pointing to an envelope on the table.

"It's from Hogwarts," added Oliver, "see the seal on the back."

Indeed on the back of the envelope was a maroon seal with a lion, snake, badger, and raven around a large H.

"I wonder what it is," he continued, "it's too soon for our book lists."

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a neatly written parchment letter:

_Dear Ms. Keaton,_

_On behalf of the entire staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I would like to welcome you to England. We have received your transcript from The Salem Institute and are very pleased that you will now be spending your 6th and 7th years with us. Enclosed is a list of courses you are eligible to take in the coming term. Please choose the classes you wish to take and reply to me as soon as possible. This way we can get your book list together in time for the new year. I'm sure you will do very well at Hogwarts, as your academic record is impressive. _

_Also enclosed is a form that I need your parents to sign regarding weekend trips to the local village of Hogsmead. Please send it back with your course list. I am looking forward to meeting you in person when the new term commences._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I pulled out the other piece of parchment and stared at a page full of class titles.

"What should I take," I asked Oliver, who had been reading over my shoulder.

He scanned over the list of courses, "What can't you take," he teased, "this is practically every course offered. You must have done really well on your O.W.L.'s."

I blushed slightly, I had received top marks in nearly everything, but I didn't want to seem like I was bragging. "I did alright," I replied instead.

"Well, what are your favorite subjects?"

I had to think for a moment before answering, "Well, I always thought charms were fun and transfiguration is always a handy talent to have. I know I don't like potions and history."

"Ok, so we've got charms and transfiguration. Defense against the dark arts is usually an interesting class, mostly because the job is cursed and no one seems to stay more than one year, so we don't really learn too much: easy grade basically. I'm taking a course on apparition; it's only open to sixth and seventh years, since I want to get my license as soon as I'm seventeen. You're smart, so you might like Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, I'm not up for that much of a challenge."

After another half hour I finally decided on my courses: N.E.W.T. level Charms, N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts, An Introduction to Apparition, Ancient Runes, N.E.W.T. level Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. (I wanted Care of Magical Creature because there weren't any in the United States to learn to care for, and I wanted to get acquainted with the ones in Europe) Once Cortez was one his way with my reply letter I was able to turn my attention to what Oliver and I were going to do that day.

As it turned out Oliver already had plans for us that day: he was beginning his campaign to turn me into a Quidditch fan. We crossed the lawn and went into his house, where he led me to his bedroom. It was one huge shrine to Quidditch, with moving posters of different teams plastering the walls: the last British National team, Puddlemere United, the Ballycastle Bats, Tutshill Tornados, and countless others. Hanging from the ceiling were old Quidditch balls: a Quaffle, two inactive Bludgers, and a slightly fluttering Snitch. Hung with honor on the far wall was an ancient broomstick with a plaque underneath it reading:

_Falling star 250- Precursor to the Shooting Star Series_

_Used by Cornelius Wood- Keeper for British National Team_

_1903 Quidditch World Cup Champions_

"That was my great-great grandfather," said Oliver proudly, seeing that I was looking at the broomstick.

"I guess Quidditch is in your blood then," I replied.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to show you." He brought me over to a tripod with many boards set upon it. On each was a diagram of a Quidditch field, with arrows and markers representing players and plays to be made.

"This is what I've been working on all summer," he said, that strange look creeping back into his eyes. "A whole new training plan: sooner, harder, and new plays no one has ever seen. We'll have to win the cup this year!"

"Sorry, cup?"

"The inter-house Quidditch Cup, last year Slytherin won, even though we should have beaten them. Unfortunately our Seeker was unconscious in the hospital wing, which left us a player short. Not that it was his fault or anything. At least Gryffindor won the house cup, that took the smiles off the Slytherins' faces, that did."

I was now thoroughly confused, "Slytherin? Gryffindor? House cup?"

He laughed, "Sorry, keep forgetting you don't know how things are run at Hogwarts. As first years we are sorted in houses; there are four, and each look for different qualities: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor, which is known for bravery," he puffed his chest out slightly and I fought back a laugh. "Ravenclaws are known for their smarts, Slytherin is known for turning out more dark wizards than any other house, and Hufflepuff takes anyone who doesn't fit into the other three houses. Each house has its own common room and dormitory. We also go to classes with our house, though we are usually mixed with another house as well. There is also a competition between houses for points, who ever has the most points by the end of the school term wins the house cup. You win points by answering questions in class and generally as rewards, also by winning Quidditch matches. You loose points for breaking rules, not doing homework, stuff like that."

"Ahh, that is not at all how things worked at Salem Institute. We were randomly assigned to what class we were in and we didn't live at the school. I like the sound of your system better."

"You'll like Hogwarts, I know it."


	4. Girl Talk

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

A/N: In this chapter I introduce a magical instant communication device that utilizes colored font in my MS Word versions, but seeing asthis sitedoesn't post stories in color, I had to revise it a little bit, so here is a key to understanding what is going on.

Chelsea's words are underlined

**Jenn's words are bolded**

_Laura's words are italicized_

I hope this isn't too confusing! Normal font is regular old narration.

Chapter 4

Girl Talk

Oliver and I spent the rest of the day just hanging around his house and talking about random things. Before I knew it I had to head home for dinner and say good night to Oliver.

After dinner I trundled up to my room, stifling a yawn from having to get up after so little sleep. The first thing I did when I entered my room was look through the window to Oliver's. There was no light on; he wasn't there. I pulled down the second shade and looked longingly at my old backyard. It was still early afternoon there, with the sun shining brightly, and the little brook was running high and muddy from yesterday's rain. My insides ached to be back there as a strong wave of homesickness crashed over me. It was finally sinking in that this wasn't just some family vacation; I was here forever, and my old life was gone for good. Before I knew it, hot tears were coursing down my cheeks. Everything I had known was gone, and I had to start all over. I was thankful Oliver wasn't in his room now; I couldn't stand for him to see me like this.

I crossed the room to get the box of tissues from my desk when I noticed a piece of parchment laying there. This was no ordinary piece of parchment; it had been enchanted to allow instant communication between three very special people. It was very close to the Muggle instant messaging system, except completely wireless and about ten times better.

Written in shimmering pink ink was a message:

Laura! Please write back!

The color was a dead giveaway that Chelsea, one of my best friends from home, was trying to communicate with me. I grabbed my quill and my bottle of sky blue ink and quickly wrote back.

_Are you still there? Oh, I miss you guys sooooo much. _

A few seconds later two more messages appeared: one orange, the other pink.

**It's so weird not having you here.**

We miss you too, Laura.

The orange ink belonged to the third person in the enchantment, my other best friend, Jenn.

_It's so good to hear from you. I'm so homesick right now._

Its ok, girlfriend, we're here for you. We'll always be here to talk.

**So meet any hot guys yet?**

Jenn! She's only been there for two days and she's homesick, and you're asking about boys! You're so tactless!

_Actually, the wizard who lives next to me here is not only hot, he's gorgeous!_

**Ohhhh, spill it girl, I want details. **

Yeah, what's his name?

**Who cares about names? I want to know just how cute this guy is his. What does he look like?**

_His name is Oliver Wood, and I'd say he's about 5'9", with dark brown hair and the most deep, gorgeous, brown eyes you have ever seen. And the best part is he has the sexiest Scottish accent AND he knows I exist. His bedroom window is right across from mine, and that's how we met. We've spent the last two days together._

**Talk him into letting you take his picture and then owl it to us!**

Yeah!

**And in the meantime you can keep talking about this guy. Is he 16 too? What does he like to do? Tell me everything and then I can figure out your compatibility ratio.**

Oy Vei! You're one of a kind, Jenn.

I laughed to myself. Jenn was obsessed with her "compatibility ratios" and insisted that they provided valuable information on whether or not you and a guy would be a good couple. Personally, Chelsea and I didn't take them seriously and knew the hotter the guy, the more likely Jenn would say you are compatible with him. But right now I missed my friends so much that I was even willing to get sent a compatibility ratio just so I could talk to them.

_Yes, he's also 16, but he'll be 17 before me, in October I think he said. He's really into Quidditch too. He's the Keeper and captain on his school's team. Today he showed me the new training regiment he's been working on all summer. He also swears he will turn me into a Quidditch fan before the year is out. We will be going to the same school by the way._

**I soo totally see possibilities here. Keep talking girl.**

_He helped me pick out my classes this morning, and I guess we'll be in a bunch together. He has also been describing this school to me- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- its way different than at home. Apparently they are sorted into 1 of 4 different houses at the beginning of their first year. I really hope I can be in Oliver's house._

**You will be. I can feel it. This guy is giving off way good vibes. Your compatibility is like 98.**

_Oh, and guess who else I will be going to school with? Harry Potter!_

**No way!**

Cool! You've never met anyone famous before, Laura.

We continued to write away to each other, the parchment magically scrolling away the writing at the top to leave room for the new stuff. I told them about my new house and how my parents had transferred my old room and the magical window blind. Jenn kept bringing the conversation back to Oliver though, and by the end I had a huge list of questions I was supposed to ask him and then send her the answers. Before long, it was after midnight, and I was beginning to drift off. I was going to have to drag myself away from the paper and go to bed, as hard as it was.

_The jet lag is finally getting to me guys. I can barely keep my eyes open, so I'm going to say good night now. Thanks for writing to me; it lifted my spirits so much._

Anytime, sleep well Laura.

**And have sweet dreams of Oliver, for all of us.**

With reluctance I wrote two final words: _Finite Incantatem_

The paper was instantly wiped clean. I set down my quill, recapped my ink, and walked over to the window, where the second shade was still pulled down. I looked sadly out on the New England sun set before I pulled it up. A light was on in Oliver's room, but his back was to the window. I could see he was working on his training stuff again. I pulled down the real shade and changed quickly then slipped into bed. I was asleep almost as fast as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Hand in Hand

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

A/N: This chapter contains more of Laura's chats with her friends from home, so here's the key again so you all don't get confused.

Chelsea's words are underlined

**Jenn's words are bolded**

_Laura's words are italicized_

I hope this isn't too confusing! Normal font is regular old narration.

Chapter 5

Hand in Hand

I didn't see Oliver as often the next couple of weeks as I had the first few days. He was working hard on his Quidditch stuff, and Mom found plenty for me to do around the house once she saw that I had adjusted to my new environment. One morning at the beginning of August I received another letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Keaton._

_The Hogwarts Expressing will be leaving King's _

_Cross station, platform 9 and 3/4 at eleven o'clock am on September first for the start of the new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list_

_of materials you will need for the term._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

I pulled out the other sheet of paper and read down my list of supplies.

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wandering with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Advanced Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_Apparition Made Easy _by Rodney Popinfellow

_Deciphering Ancient Runes- A beginners guide_ by Zander Corlith

_Since your case is unique, we have also enclosed the list of supplies required by first years, so that you have everything you will need at Hogwarts._

I scanned down the list on the next piece of parchment, noting that I had almost everything except the dragon hide gloves and a telescope. Though I would also have to take my old school emblem off my black robes, which was slightly depressing.

I had barely put down my list when the doorbell rang, and I hurried off to let Oliver in. He too was grasping a Hogwarts Envelope and looking slightly annoyed.

"Seven Lockhart books, can you believe it. Plus all our others, I'm not going to be able to fit everything in my trunk! Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a witch, no one else would pick seven Lockhart books for a course."

"Who's Lockhart?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why he was having such a fit.

"The world's biggest pretty boy. Women love him, just because he looks good. Mom has his books: I've looked through them a few times, they're horrible. Most of the book is about him, with a few little helpful things thrown in. His guide to household pests should include how to get rid of him!"

I was still confused as to whom this Lockhart guy was, but decided not to press the subject since Oliver obviously was not a fan of his: whoever he was.

"So," I said instead, "where's the closest Wizard's World so we can get all this stuff?"

"Sorry, Wizard's what?"

"Wizard's World, you must have them here. One huge store with everything magical you could ever need, broom sticks, robes, wands, cauldrons, books, even pets."

"We don't have anything like that here. We have Diagon Alley, which has lots of different stores where you can buy the different things. Like Ollivander's for wands and Flourish and Blotts for books," Oliver replied. "You can come with me if you like? We're going next Tuesday to get my stuff."

Next Tuesday it was. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. When I told Chelsea and Jenn later that night I thought the parchment was going to explode.

**Ohhh, he's taking you shopping! That is so totally a date.**

_For school supplies, he's taking me shopping for school supplies._

**Who cares, it's still shopping and it's still a date.**

I'm more interested in this Diagon Alley place. How can they live without a Wizard's World store close by? What happens when you need that last minute potion or something?

_It's a very different culture over here. Things like tea and cake in the afternoon and such. Do you have any idea how many of our Muggle neighbors have invited us to tea over the last couple of weeks? I hate tea!_

But it must be a fascinating learning experience.

**You like learning too much!**

_Well, I will give you both the scoop when I get back next Tuesday._

The days till next Tuesday crept by more slowly than even the week before school let out for the summer. It was a mixture of a day spent with Oliver and the excitement to see this Diagon Alley place. Finally my alarm buzzed early Tuesday morning, welcoming the big day. Even the fact that the sun was newly risen could not dampen my spirit. I sang at the top of my lungs during my shower and munched happily on my otherwise dull breakfast of oatmeal. At twenty-five past eight I practically skipped over to Oliver's, with a satchel full of wizard money and my list of needed supplies.

Oliver looked much less excited than me to be up this early. It looked as if he had barely combed his hair as he sat yawning in front of a plate of eggs and bacon. His mum welcomed me, offered me some breakfast (which I politely declined), and curtly told Oliver to hurry up.

Oliver looked up at me and said, "How come you don't look tired."

"Cause I've never been to Diagon Alley and am excited to see it."

"Not worth getting up this early for."

"Oliver, hurry up, I want to beat the rush. You don't want to be waiting in line for the floo network to let us out at Diagon Alley like last time. We got so sooty."

Oliver rolled his eyes at his mother's tirade, but still quickly finished his breakfast.

"All right, all right, I'm ready."

"Good," replied his mother, grabbing her handbag from the kitchen counter. She pointed her wand at the sink and the breakfast dishes started cleaning themselves. "Off we go then."

The fireplace was in the Woods' living room, though it was usually not lit. Again Mrs. Wood used her wand to start a roaring fire and pulled an urn off the mantle. She offered it to me, but I hesitated as I read off the side- Charles Wood II, May he rest in peace.

"Don't worry, Laura, it's really floo powder. I'm Muggle born, so except for my parents, I can't tell anyone I'm a witch. Instead of hiding the floo powder, we put it in a fake urn, tell them that it is my husband's grandfather's ashes, and then they won't go poking around in it. I have some rather nosy relatives, especially old cousin Agatha."

Oliver nodded heartily in agreement and flinched as he apparently thought of 'old cousin Agatha.'

I took a handful of floo powder and waited for Oliver and Mrs. Wood to do the same.

"Ok, Oliver you first," she instructed. "Then you Laura and I'll come last. Remember we are going to Di-a-gon All-ey," she pronounced the words very distinctly. "We don't want you accidentally coming out in Knockturn Alley or someplace like that."

I was about to ask why I didn't want to come out in Knockturn Alley, but Oliver gave me his 'I'll tell you later' look. He threw the glittery powder into the hissing flames and then stepped in himself. He spoke "Diagon Alley" and in a green flash was gone.

Mrs. Wood counted to fifteen explaining, "I like to give everyone fifteen seconds in between turns, since some people travel faster than others. Ok, your turn now dear."

I hadn't felt this nervous using floo powder since I had used it for the first time alone when I was eight. I threw the powder into the brick furnace and waited for the usually hiss as the powder hit the flames. I stepped in and enjoyed the warm tickling sensation for half a second before saying clearly "Diagon Alley."

I tucked in my elbows and closed my eyes as I went spinning through the fire place and into the interior of the floo network. I had no idea how long it would take for me to get to London, but it couldn't be longer than the almost five minute floo powder trip I used to take to Salem Institute each morning. After only about a minute I felt myself slow down and I braced myself for exiting. With a lurch I stopped and I threw out my arms to keep from falling over. Opening my eyes, I saw a sprawling cobblestone street with hundred of stores packed tightly together laying out before me. I stepped out of the huge stone fireplace that I had exited in, noticing that there were five others to my right. They were set against a large brick wall, and seemed to mark the beginning of the street. Oliver hurried over to me, where he had apparently emerged from one of the other hearths. We were both dusted lightly with soot. A few seconds later his mother appeared from a fireplace three down from us. She beckoned to us and we went over to the 'cleaning station' where for a Knut each a wizard dusted us off and we walked through a arch that blew the remaining soot off us.

From there we exited onto the main street, where witches and wizards were hurrying about, doing errands, selling their goods, and conversing with one another. I was reminded of a Renaissance town, with the winding street and quaint shops with vendors everywhere. There even appeared to be a market, containing food I have never seen before, including what looked like melons that changed color to represent the entire spectrum, bright orange fruit on a vine that resembled a cross between a grape and strawberry, and cheese that claimed to be made of Woc milk (whatever a Woc was).

"Let's get the small stuff first," Oliver suggested. "I don't want to cart around all those books for an entire day."

"First to Gringotts," declared his mother. "Or you won't have any gold to buy all those books with."

I, at least, had heard of Gringotts Wizard Bank in school at home, and had been shown pictures, but it was definitely not as I had imagined. I found the cart ride to the Wood family vault quite exhilarating, being an adrenaline junkie; I thought the greatest Muggle invention ever was the roller coaster.

Once Mrs. Wood had filled her money bag with coins and Oliver had filled his own satchel from his own little pile of earnings in the vault (for use at school) we headed back to the surface to begin shopping.

It was getting very warm as the sun rose higher in the sky, and the street was a bit busier than when we had first arrived. Our first stop was a shop called The Eagle Quill, where we restocked our parchment and ink. I bought two new goose feather quills, as some of mine were getting rather ragged, and I had accidentally broken the point off another. Next door to The Eagle Quill was what I discovered to be Oliver's favorite store: Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the window was displayed a shining new broomstick, the Nimbus 2001. I deftly caught Oliver's bag full of ink when he dropped it upon site of the broom stick.

"Ohhhh," he moaned, "I want it, I need it, and we would so kick the Slytherin's butts with it."

"No," answered his mother swiftly, "you have a perfectly good broomstick that is only three years old. We only just bought it for you when you joined the team."

"But mom, this is no ordinary broom stick…"

"It's the person flying the broom stick, not the broom stick itself, that makes a good Quidditch player. If you have the skills and the brains to beat the Slytherins and win the House Cup, then you will."

"If!" Oliver stood looking dumbfounded at his mother. She began walking up the street, toward the next store.

I grabbed Oliver's hand to pull him away from the store window and break him out of his shocked state. But to my surprise, once he got moving again, he grabbed my hand and didn't let go. I looked over at him slightly questioningly.

"Is this ok?"

I nodded yes and tried my hardest not to blush or burst into girlish giggles of glee. I couldn't wait to go home and tell Jenn and Chelsea. And so we continued down the street, hand in hand.


	6. A Name from Home

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

A/N: More magical instant communication coming up! As always, here's the aid.

Chelsea's words are underlined

**Jenn's words are bolded**

_Laura's words are italicized_

I hope this isn't too confusing! Normal font is regular old narration.

Chapter 6

A Name From Home

We continued to walk down the cobblestoned street of Diagon Alley holding hands until we reached a shop called "Everything Magical" where I bought my dragon hide gloves and a small telescope. By this time it was early afternoon and we were all hungry, so Mrs. Wood led the way to a small, but quaint restaurant, simply called Augury Café. We sat at a round table outside under a large awning enjoying sandwiches and iced pumpkin juice, watching the other shoppers strolling along.

Our next shopping stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, as Oliver had apparently outgrown his robes from the year before. After about half an hour there we headed for Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books we were going to need. All the Lockhart books were easy to find, as they were stacked on a large central table which also held a life size cut out of a man with a huge, cheesy smile, and the ugliest purple robes I had ever seen. Being magical, he was winking and wavy at everyone who walked past. Presumably, this was Lockhart, and written at the bottom of the cut out in bright pink letters was the date later on that month when Lockhart himself would be a Flourish and Blotts to sign copies of his newest book "Magical Me."

I sighed as I looked at the price for each book, but still picked up all seven that I was going to need. There were still five or six titles that I wouldn't need at least. Oliver also picked up his seven Lockhart books, giving me a look that clearly said, "I'm crazy for actually buying these, wait till I give our new professor a piece of my mind."

We had to hunt for the rest of the books, but Oliver at least had a general idea of where to look. Once I had gathered my Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Apparition books I could barely see over the stack and the weight made my arms feel like they were going to break. I staggered to the counter and paid the cashier, afterward having severely less money than before. The extra large bags must have been held together by magic to keep them from splitting open at the bottom as I carried them, and along with my other purchases, made holding hands with Oliver an impossible task. His mom was nice enough to carry our lighter things, but the books were left to us.

Before leaving we stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where I had the best chocolate ice cream cone of my life. Finally we again faced the huge brick fireplaces at the end of Diagon Alley. I paid a man a sickle to magic my bags to my home (Guaranteed to get there or your money back) and then was given some complementary floo powder for the trip home. Oliver went first again, and I followed, yelling out Twenty-Seven Jay Street (Oliver's address) before the swirling mass of grates consumed me. Shortly I found myself thrown into the Wood's living room, where Oliver was waiting with a hand broom to dust me off.

After his mom arrived as well, I thanked them both for allowing me to come along, told Oliver I would talk to him later, and then walked happily homing to my waiting packages. I couldn't wait to tell Jenn and Chelsea.

Jenn and Chelsea, however, were waiting for me. They had apparently been checking in every half hour since about noon.

**Laura, are you back yet?**

**Are you back yet now?**

**Come on Laura, how long does it take you to get books and ink?**

I don't think she's back yet, Jenn.

**Back yet?**

**Hello?**

**Oh, we give up; write to us whenever your date is over.**

I tossed my bags on the bed and grabbed my quill and blue ink.

_It's not a date!_

Yay! You're back.

**Finally! So what was Diagon Alley like? Hold a candle to Wizard's World?**

I couldn't wait to tell them.

_We held hands!_

You what?

**Ahh, told you it was a date. I was so right. It's destiny, I knew it all along.**

Really? You held hands? Ahhh, that's adorable.

**Yeah, adorable. So when is the necking gonna start?**

JENN!

Jenn was famous for hitting triples on the first date, so to her first base was not a big deal. To me and Chelsea, talking to boys constituted a base hit.

**Ok, it is Laura, so I'll give her credit there. She may eventually move off her virgin preserve. So how did the holding hands episode come about?**

I told them about the Quidditch store and what had transpired after I had grabbed his hand to pull him away.

Ahhh, that's so sweet. But I'm still interested in Diagon Alley.

_Diagon Alley was kinda cool. It reminded me of one of those shopping plazas you go to on vacation, with all the little specialty shops. Except here that is always how they shop. Diagon Alley is one long, zig zagging street that is apparently hidden from the Muggles. It dead ends at both ends, with one being a bunch of hearths for floo travel. Oliver told me that the other end terminated at a brick wall, which if you know what bricks to tap, opens into the back entrance of a wizarding pub called The Leaky Cauldron, which opens into the Muggle world. There were stores for everything you could ever imagine. Flourish and Blotts was this enormous book store. And, oh, you should have seen Gringotts bank- breathtaking._

We'll have to come visit you next summer and you can take us.

_Yeah, that would be fun. You guys start school in like two weeks, eh?_

**Unfortunately.**

It won't be the same without you Laura.

_I know; I'm going to miss you both too. I still have a month till school starts here. I don't know how I'm going to handle boarding school. How am I going to fit all my clothes in my trunk, will all my books and everything else?_

**Magical expansions are great. Mom expanded my closet twice; it's wonderful, still takes up the same amount of space, but holds three times the clothes.**

_I'll ask my mom to do that._

From downstairs I head my mom yell, "Laura, come help me cook dinner and show me what you bought."

_I have to go, Mom is calling me. I'll talk to you later._

Ok, bye Laura.

**Way to go today slugger.**

JENN!

_Finite Incantatem_

I sighed as their bickering words faded from the parchment. I gathered up my purchases and carted them back down stairs to show mom where her hard earned money was going.

I explained all about Diagon Alley to my parents over dinner, though conveniently forgot to mention the bit about holding hands with Oliver. Mom agreed to expand my trunk so I could fit everything in it and Dad said he had already scheduled September first off so he could drive me to King's Cross and this Hogwarts Express. It was also at dinner that I approached another subject I had been thinking about ever since I saw all the shops in Diagon Alley.

"Do you think it would be alright for me to get an owl since I'm going to a boarding school? That way I could send you letters, you know, let you know how I'm doing and everything, and you wouldn't need to use Cortez to send things to me."

"By, 'Do you think it would be alright for me to get an owl since I'm going to a boarding school?' do you actually mean, would it be alright if we bought you an owl for boarding school?" answered my mom.

Yeah, that was pretty much what I was going for, so I nodded in agreement.

My parents exchanged that glance that made me swear they could read each other's minds, and after a few seconds my mom replied, "Ok, we'll get you an owl. But not a really large or expensive one like Cortez. Start looking in what kind of owl you would want and I'll take you next week on my day off."

"And please don't get one of those little pigmy owls," added my dad. "Your mother received a letter from one once, and it reminded me more of a flying rat than an owl."

Mom glared at Dad for a few seconds, she thought pigmy owls were adorable, though impractical for delivering packages and what not.

I was excused from the table and before heading upstairs I pulled Mom's heavy book of owl care off the shelf so that I could decide which owl I wanted. After an hour of looking at pictures and reading about owl breeds, I finally decided I like the spotted owl the best. It was only about one and a half feet tall, with white spots against dark brown plumage. Not too big, but not Dad's forbidden pigmy owl either.

I closed the book and crossed over to the window. I could see Oliver working in his room, his Quidditch training program spread around him.

"Hey," I yelled to him, over the sounds of the multitude of crickets in the lawn below.

He smiled and walked over to his window, holding one of his boards. "Like it," he shouted back at me, lifting up the board so I could see the many squiggling lines moving over it.

I laughed, having no idea what any of the little moving arrows meant, "Yeah, I especially like the one that is just doing figure eights on the left side."

"That's my position, protecting the goal posts."

I laughed again, "Well that must be why I liked that one."

"So did you enjoy today. I know shopping is boring but…"

"I didn't think it was boring, I had a really great time. I'm glad that I got to go with you."

I swear that he blushed a little after I said that, but I chose to ignore it and blamed it on the fading sunlight.

The next Thursday, Mom lit our fireplace so that we could go to Diagon Alley. She too, was impressed by the many shops, and we spent more time walking around so she could see everything than buying my owl. Finally we went into Eeylop's Owl Emporium to get my owl. The man behind the counter asked us what he could do for us, and when I told him I was looking to get a spotted owl, he led us down several isles, to a group of about ten cages, each holding a feathered occupant. Most were sleeping, their heads buried underneath a wing. A few poked their heads out when they realized someone was looking at them. That's when I saw one with one eye encircled by a patch of white while the rest of the face was covered in brown plumage. I fell instantly in love.

"I like that one," I said pointing to the one with the white eye patch.

"Ahh, a very nice specimen," replied the shopkeeper, opening the cage and coaxing the sleepy owl onto a gloved hand. "This one is a female, you can tell because they are larger than the males. The two-tone face is rare, though, most are totally brown. A very nice specimen indeed."

Next I picked out a round, table top cage, to keep her in. The shopkeeper had her step into it, where she immediately seemed content enough to tuck her head back under her wing and go back to sleep. Mom paid the man seven galleons and two sickles for the owl. Before leaving he gave us a complementary maroon cage cover with Eeylop's Owl Emporium stitched on it so that the sunlight wouldn't bother my new owl as we walked.

"So what are you going to name her?" Mom asked as well walked back toward the fireplaces.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to think of a good name for her."

I wasn't sure how much an owl would enjoy a journey on the floo network, but when we asked the attendant he said that as long as the cage was covered most owls didn't mind the trip.

He was right, she had barely moved when I lifted up the cage cover when I arrived home. I took her up to my room and set to finding a name for her. After looking through books of wizard's names I decided that her name should reflect something about home. Salem and Boston sounded too masculine to me so I finally settled for Plymouth. I walked to her cage and took off the cover and said, "Plymouth, do you like that name?" She lifted her head, clicked her beak once, and then went back to sleep. I took that to mean a yes.


	7. A Peck on the Cheek

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The fun finally begins, as Laura arrives at Hogwarts in this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

A Peck on the Cheek

The weeks until the new term at Hogwarts slipped by amazingly fast. I still spent a lot of time with Oliver, and we had taken to going for walks around the neighborhood, hand in hand, just talking about stuff.

On the morning of September first Mom woke me much earlier than I would have liked and hassled me as I moved groggily around the house, collecting a few last minute things. Dad heaved my trunk down the stairs and shoved it into the trunk of his car. Thanks to a little magic from Mom I had managed to pack everything into it. I carried Plymouth down in her cage, the cover pulled over it, while she slept inside. As I slid into the back seat of Dad's car I saw Oliver being pushed out of his own house to go catch the school train as well.

Oliver and I arrived at the same time at King's Cross Station, and he grabbed a cart for us to share. Our parents talked together as we walked through the busy station until we got to platforms nine and ten. It was only then that I actually did stop to think how strange it was to have a platform 9 ¾.

"Um, Oliver, where exactly is the platform?"

He pointed to the solid brick wall separating platforms nine and ten.

"That's a brick wall," I blurted, thoroughly confused.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the wall, pulling the cart with his other hand.

"Trust me on this," he said, gazing at me sternly, his brown eyes staring into mine. He put my left hand on the cart, which he was holding onto with his right hand. Facing each other he said, "on the count of three act like you are leaning against the wall. One, two, three."

I put my right hand up to lean on the wall, but to my utter shock I didn't touch anything solid. Instead I was sliding through the barrier, pulling the cart along with me. Steadying myself, I looked around and found myself on a long wooden platform. Parked next to it was a huge, steaming, red train, and a hanging sign that said Platform 9¾ .

"Cool!" was the only thing I could say. We moved away from the arched doorway so our parents could come through, as I continued to stare at the crowded platform. There were parents and students everywhere, and with a pang I realized that I recognized no one. Would anyone want to make friends with me? What if they shunned me because I wasn't from Europe, or saw me as an intruder?

I was really starting to believe that Oliver was a mind reader when he briefly squeezed my hand and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to lots of people. Plus I don't think there has ever been an American witch or wizard at Hogwarts, so you'll be a kind of commodity. People will want to know you."

"But what if I don't end up in your house?" I asked as we were shunted across the platform.

"You're a Gryffindor. I could tell that from the first time I met you."

I blushed from his comment.

"Come on, we'll find a compartment on the train and then come say good-bye to our parents."

I dragged my heavy trunk behind me, while carrying Plymouth's cage in the other. I was grateful when we found an empty compartment near the front of the train. It took us both to stow my trunk in the overhead racks. I put Plymouth down gently on a seat and we struggled back off the train.

I don't think Dad had ever seen so many wizards in one place before in his life. He didn't seem to know what to do, and kept very close to my mother.

"Write us and let us know how you're doing," my mom instructed. "We didn't buy you that owl for nothing."

"And don't break any rules. Obey your principle, err, headmaster, or whatever you have at this school," continued my dad.

"Don't worry," I answered. I hugged each one. Mom was mumbling something about her little girl growing up and going off to boarding school.

Oliver and I re-boarded the train and sat down together on the same bench seat. The engineer blew the whistle several times, and from my window I could see even more steam billowing past. A few last minute stragglers were boarding the train, and with a final blast of the whistle the train began inching forward. Slowly it began to gain speed and very soon the English country side was whizzing past my window.

"Wouldn't you rather be sitting with your friends?" I asked.

"They'll come find me," he replied with a grin, "beautiful."

"Yeah, the country side is really…"

"I wasn't talking about the country side."

I blushed bright red and hid my face in my hands. Regaining control over my pigment I finally looked at him. "How do I know you're not this smooth talking with all the girls?"

He laughed, "I'm the captain of the Quidditch team, I have more of a rough and tough reputation that that of a sweet talker."

"So I'm seeing a side of you that not many people see?"

"You're seeing a side of me that would probably get me taunted by half my team, especially Fred and George Weasley."

"Did we hear our names?" Two tall red headed guys walked into the cabin, identical down to every detail.

"Hello, now who is this," said the one on the right. "I don't remember seeing you around Hogwarts before, and you're definitely too pretty to be a first year."

"Wood, is she your secret weapon for Quidditch this year?" asked the other twin, obviously joking.

"Laura, meet the two best beaters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley. Errr, I think Fred is the one on the left, and George is the other. Not that it matters, they usually come as a pair anyway."

"Ahh, Fred did you hear that?" asked the one on the right. "He said we were the best beaters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. Does that mean we don't have to get up before dawn to practice this year, since we are so good already?"

"I didn't say you couldn't improve though," retorted Oliver. "Anyway, Laura here is from the United States. Her family moved here this summer, so she will be going to Hogwarts now."

"From across the pond?" said the one who Oliver thought was Fred. "I don't think I've ever met anyone from there."

They both sat down opposite Oliver and myself and began asking me questions about what being a wizard was like in America. A few minutes into the discussion a young girl with bushy brown hair walked into the cabin.

"Sorry to disturb you, but have any of you seen Harry or Ron, I've been up and down the train twice and haven't found them yet?"

"No," replied Oliver at once.

"Last we saw of them was at the barrier to the platform. We were really late, so after we got through we never had time to look back for them. Sorry, Hermione," answered George.

"They must be here somewhere," added Fred. "Did you check up with the prefects, maybe they got in some trouble already and Percy has them holed up there, lecturing them."

"I didn't think of that," replied the girl as she turned to leave.

"Hang on, we'll come with you," shouted George. "It's always wise to be in numbers when dealing with Percy, that prefect badge has him so inflated…" He and his brother hurriedly exited the car.

"Prefect?" I said to Oliver.

"In fifth year a girl and a guy from each house are chosen to be prefects. Basically it means they are responsible for keeping order in the house and setting a good example for others, though they can also report bad behavior to house supervisers. They get a badge to wear on their robes so everyone knows they are a prefect. Percy Weasley is one of the Gryffindor prefects and he's kind of a stickler for rules and stuff; nice, but very studious and very strict."

"This is going to be so different from what I am used to," I moaned. "I'm taking all these NEWT classes, but what if I get there and find out that what I've learned at Salem Institute isn't what they expect me to know here? That would be so embarrassing. I can just hear it now, 'look at the dumb American, she doesn't know anything.'"

"No one is going to say that, and if they do, I'll hex them," replied Oliver. "And well, the Slytherins make fun of everyone who isn't in their house, so just ignore the whole lot. They are a bunch of bad eggs if you ask me."

Just then a whole troop of people marched into the room. At the front were the bushy haired girl, Fred, and George. Behind them were two more people with bright red hair, a small girl and a tall boy, who was already dressed in his robes.

"Still no sign of Ron or Harry?" asked the tall boy. It was then that I noticed a shining badge on the front of his robe with a lion crest on it.

"Sorry Percy, still haven't seen them," answered Oliver.

"They must have missed the train," said the small girl quietly.

"Don't be silly Ginny," retorted Percy, "as long as they got on the platform the train would have been held for them."

"Then they must not have gotten on the platform," said Hermione logically.

"Let's just have one more look around the train," Percy decided, "and if we still don't find them I will send a note to Mum and Dad and one forward to Hogwarts."

As word spread around the train that an American was going to be attending Hogwarts that year, curious people stopped by the compartment to introduce themselves and generally to find out if the rumors were true.

"See, I told you were would be liked," Oliver reminded me.

The train ride was longer than I expected and I was thankful when a plump witch poked her head into our cabin and asked if we wanted anything off her food cart. I was digging through my luggage to find my money, but Oliver stepped in and paid for my chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes, on the condition that I would share with him.

"So how much longer till we get there?" I asked as dusk was falling outside.

"Not long now," said Oliver, checking his watch. "It's usually fully dark by the time we get there; Hogwarts is very isolated from the Muggle world, for obvious reasons. We should probably change into our robes, though."

We pulled on our robes over our clothes and stuffed our wands in our pockets. It was the first time I saw Oliver in actual wizard clothes, and to my pleasure he looked even more handsome.

The train slowed to a stop, and I squinted out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of anything. All I could see were the dark shapes of the students who had gotten off already, milling around the platform.

I started to lug my trunk off the rack, but Oliver stopped me and told me that they would be transported to our rooms by the school, same with my owl. So we joined the quay in the corridor, waiting to get off.

The wooden platform, of what I later learned was Hogsmeade Station, was vibrating from all the students walking over it. I the saw the huge form of a massive man up ahead, holding a lantern high and yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"All first years take a boat across the lake to get to Hogwarts," Oliver explained. "That man is Hagrid, he's the grounds keeper."

We scooted around the mass of frightened looking first years and headed for a line of horseless carriages along with most of the other occupants from the train. We grabbed the first open one we could find, and shortly after, Fred and George Weasley joined us. The carriage began to trundle along, up a winding path.

"You should get your first look at Hogwarts as we round this bend," whispered Oliver.

And sure enough, as the line of carriages rounded a right hand bend, in the distance I could see the many torrents and towers of a medieval castle. It took my breath away and my eyes were fixed out the window. As we got closer I could see the lighted windows and complexity of the structure, the rolling grounds, and an immense lake. "This is so cool," was all I could say.

The carriages let us off in front of a set of stone steps and a pair of huge wooden doors. Oliver gave me a reassuring smile as he helped me out of the carriage and we climbed toward the doors. Inside was the biggest rotunda I had ever seen. There was a huge stone staircase that led to a second floor, where more stairs could be seen, portraits lined the walls, and the tall ceiling seemed to disappear from view. The flow of the crowd was taking us toward another large room, which I could see was lit with candles that floated in midair. However, before we got there I heard someone calling my name. Turning I saw an older woman, a professor by the looks of it, standing off to the side. She beckoned me to come to her, and Oliver and I stepped out of line.

"Ms. Keaton, I am Professor McGonagall," she said. "I am afraid I am going to have to borrow you for a few minutes, as you will need to be sorted with the other new students. Please follow me," she turned and began walking away.

"She has to go meet the first years from the boats," Oliver explained. "I'll save you a seat next to me," and then he did something very unexpected, he bent down and kissed me quickly, just a peck really, on my cheek. I managed to keep from squealing with delight and hurried after Professor McGonagall so I wouldn't get lost, but when I turned to look back Oliver had vanished back into the multitude of students.


	8. Hogwarts' Little Surprises

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from theP.O.V. of Oliver's love interest, Laura. Please R&R

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

Chapter 8

Hogwarts' Little Surprises

I followed Professor McGonagall back the way I had just come. I watched as the rest of the school tromped through, talking excitedly with their friends. Thankfully I was pretty much ignored as I stood between Professor McGonagall and a suit of armor. Not sure what else to do, I let my eyes take in the beauty of the entrance hall. Straying to the suit of armor next to me, I was just wondering what century it was from when, with a squeak of rusty metal, it turned its head and looked back at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin!

Professor McGonagall must have noticed my heavy breathing and my hand jump to my chest because she looked over at me, still with a stern expression, but said quite kindly, "You'll get used to Hogwarts' little surprises in a few days."

The last of the returning students had straggled in, and the noise of hundreds of voices echoed from the room beyond. The great wooden doors were shut, and for several minutes we just stood there. A man emerged from the room where all the students had congregated and he walked up to Professor McGonagall, his black robes billowing behind him. He gave me a suspicious glance before turning and whispering something in Professor McGonagall's ear that I could not make out.

She turned pale at whatever his news, and replied loud enough for me to hear, "Notify Dumbledore and myself when you find them. I shall deal with their reprimands."

He stalked off toward a smaller staircase that led down, which I hadn't noticed before, next to the grand marble one. I had barely had time to wonder who this greasy haired, pointy nosed man was when there came three great booming knocks on the front doors.

Professor McGonagall immediately swung the door open to reveal the large man I had seen on the platform, and behind him the group of still frightened looking first years.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid in a very ceremonial voice.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Hagrid entered and made his way into the floating candle room. Professor McGonagall led the rest of us past the doors to the room where the rest of the school was waiting and into a small, empty chamber off the main hall. I was amused by a small, mousy boy who was gripping a camera tightly and taking pictures of everything he set eyes on.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall," so that's what the room was called, I thought silently, "you will be sorted in your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here you house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and closed the door behind her. I leaned against a wall, uncomfortably knowing how odd I looked next to a gang of first years.

"You're awful big to be a first year," said a lanky girl with blond hair scathingly. "What, did you flunk the primary grades a lot?"

"Don't be stupid," Ginny shot back, "She's the American everyone was talking about on the train."

"Really?" asked the boy with the camera. When I nodded an affirmative he gasped and asked, "Can I take your picture? I've never met anyone from America before."

Before I could even reply I had been blinded by his flash.

"Move along now," said Professor McGonagall, returning to the room. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now form a line and follow me."

I got into line about the middle, right behind the boy who had taken my picture and in front of Ginny. It was comical how much I towered over them, and I knew I must stick out like a sore thumb. We marched out of the room and into the Great Hall, where there were four huge tables filled with students, and one perpendicular to the others on the far side that was filled with teachers. We were led up between the two middle tables. I saw Oliver to my far left, sitting on one side of the Weasley twins, while the place on his left was still open. He gave me a reasurring smile as I passed and I didn't feel so much like fainting anymore. We lined up parallel to the staff table, facing our peers, while Professor McGonagall set a stool and an old tattered wizard's hat in front of us.

The hall fell instantly silent and just as suddenly the hat shuttered and a tear opened at its brim, and shockingly, it began to sing. It sang of the Hogwarts founders and their houses and gave the qualifications for each house. It was quite good actually, being a hat; it wrote better poetry than I could. After the last note faded, the hall erupted with applause, and I joined in. It was just hitting me that I was inside a truly magical building. Salem Institute was made of brick and stone, but Hogwarts seemed to be made of magic itself.

The applause petered out and Professor McGonagall stepped forward again, clutching a scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the stool, put on the hat, and be sorted."

When students were called up and the hat placed on their heads it would sit there for a few seconds before yelling out the name of the house that person now belonged to. I watched as the boy with the camera was called forward. The hat was placed on his head, where it slipped down over his eyes, almost covering his nose as well. After about half a minute the hat called out "Gryffindor," and hooting and hollering rang from Oliver's table. This is how it went, which ever house was chosen, that table broke into instant noise. I was just wondering whether I was lucky to have a last name near the front of the alphabet as "Jeter, Sarah," was called forward and put into Ravenclaw. I still hadn't made up my mind when Professor McGonagall read out, "Keaton, Laura."

I staggered forward, wishing I could explain to everyone that I was not a first year, but rather a transfer student. I could hear the buzzing of people whispering as I walked up to the stool. I sat down and Professor McGonagall gently placed the Sorting Hat on my head, where it slipped down past my eyes as well. Gazing into darkness I waited for the hat to yell out my house, but to my shock, I heard a tiny voice in my ear instead.

"Ahh, a transfer student," said the hat. "I must say we don't get many of those. Now where to put you…" I want to be with Oliver I thought fervently, please let me be with Oliver. "Ahh, you've made friends with Oliver Wood already, have you, ahh, yes, it's all here in your head." I wasn't sure if I liked this hat knowing all my thoughts. "You could do well in any house, but since you want to stay with your friend, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard the hat yell Gryffindor out loud, and once Professor McGonagall had pulled it off my head, I rushed to join Oliver at the table full of clapping and cheering people.

Taking my seat beside him, he whispered, "I told you that you were a Gryffindor." He squeezed by hand under the table and held it where no one could see. We turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

I was quite amused to find that the lanky girl who had asked me if I had failed many grades was sorted into Slytherin, with the rest of the "bad eggs," as Oliver had put it. Last to be sorted was Ginny Weasley, who had barely had the hat touch her head before she was being sent to the cheering Gryffindor table. Her brothers patted her on the back as she joined the other first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll up and took the Sorting Hat and stool away. She joined the other teachers at the table. A man with a long silver beard, who was sitting at the center of the table, stood up and cleared his throat, as if he was about to make a speech. Instead all he said was, "The long winded words of an old man can wait. For now, enjoy the feast."

Magically the golden plates in front of us filled with more food than I had ever seen in my life.

"That was Dumbledore," explained Oliver, passing me a plate of boiled potatoes, "the Headmaster."

As I ate and talked with Oliver and the other people sitting around me at the table I also watched the staff table. Only a few minutes into the feast, the greasy haired professor I had seen earlier returned. He again whispered something to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Both looked grim and rose quietly without drawing attention to themselves and exited the hall.

"Who was that?" I asked of the creepy man with the large nose.

"Professor Snape," said Oliver with a growl, "Potions master and head of Slytherin House, not very friendly to Gryffindors, don't cross him."

"I wonder why Dumbledore left?" mused Hermione, who was sitting across and two chairs down from me.

"When I was waiting for the first years to arrive with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape came and whispered something to her. I don't know what he said, but she replied that when he finds them he should come tell her and Dumbledore," I informed her.

"Oh, maybe it's about Harry and Ron," suggested Hermione hopefully. "I hope nothing has happened to them."

Just then a handsome owl flew in from one of the high windows. Looking up for the first time I noticed that the ceiling was almost indistinguishable from the sky outside, except for the odd support beam that you could spot every once in a while.

"It's enchanted," explained Hermione. "Since you are new here you should check out a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' from the library and read it. I'm Muggle born and I found it very interesting and informative to read before I came last year."

The owl had landed in front of Percy Weasley, who was sitting several chairs up from Fred and George. He scanned over the letter it had carried, got up, and strolled over to his siblings.

"I just got a reply from Dad, he said that Harry and Ron weren't there when they got off the platform, but neither was the car."

Fred and George exchanged looks. "They wouldn't?" said Fred, getting excited.

"They must have, and without us," sulked George. "Pity we never thought of it."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Oliver fiercely. "Where is my Seeker?"

"Err, well, my father has a bewitched car that can fly as well as drive, and so I'm inclined to believe that Ron and Harry decided to take it for a joy ride to Hogwarts," answered Percy in a very disapproving way.

"There is no rule against arriving at Hogwarts in transportation other than the train, is there?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Percy gravely, "but there are laws against bewitching Muggle objects. And Dad mentioned that he was going to have to go into work because he had been informed that the Ministry was receiving reports of Muggles having seen a flying Ford Anglia."

Half an hour later, the three missing teachers reappeared at the staff table, but there was still no sign of the two missing students. Apparently, other tables had overheard Percy telling us about the flying car, and soon there was whispering all throughout the Great Hall. As the feast ended and we were dismissed, I heard several people discussing it.

"They were expelled for sure," drawled a slim blond boy from Slytherin House, laughing gleefully at the prospect to two of his friends.

I followed Oliver out into the entrance way and up the marble staircase. From there we went down a corridor to another set of staircases, which were moving. This should have surprised me also, but apparently I was becoming acclimated to the magical mysteries of Hogwarts. Oliver led me through a door hidden behind a tapestry and down a corridor. At the end was a very large portrait of a very obese woman.

"Password?" she inquired.

"We need to know a password to enter the common room," explained Oliver. "Right now it is 'wattlebird'."

The portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, which was filled with cushy chairs and sofas, and lit by a cheery fire.

"The girls' dormitories are up those stairs," Oliver said, pointing to a winding staircase on the right side of the room. The guys' dormitory is on the left."

However, no one was going up to their dorms, instead they were all milling around the common room, waiting for the appearance of Hogwarts' two newest heroes. Apparently, flying a car onto the grounds was a good way to get admiration. When the portrait hole finally opened the crowd of people pulled the two adventurers inside. A tall boy with red hair and another with glasses and messy black hair emerged to clapping and cheering.

"The one with glasses is Harry Potter," yelled Oliver, "and the other is Ron Weasley."

"Brilliant! Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years…" I heard someone shout to the two boys, who were fighting their way through the crowd.

Across the room I could see Percy sulking; obviously he did not agree that it was a brilliant entrance. Fred and George on the other hand, marched right up to Harry and Ron and demanded to know what they hadn't been allowed to come with them in the car.

Finally the two boys succeeded in getting across the room and up the stairs to their dormitory. Closely following them were the other boys in their year.

With the heroes gone to bed, everyone else meandered up to their own rooms as well. I said goodnight to Oliver, though in the crowded room I knew I would not get another kiss, and joined the other girls going up the spiral staircase. I climbed about two thirds of the way up until I reached the door that read 'Sixth Year Girls Dormitory'. Pushing open the door, I found myself in round room with six four-post beds. At the foot of each bed was a trunk, and mine was stationed at the bed closest to the door on the left.

There were already three girls in the room who were busy unpacking their trunks.

"Hi, you must be the transfer student," said a girl with very curly brown hair cheerfully. "I'm Kitty."

"Hi, I'm Laura," I responded.

"And I'm Chloe," said the girl with the bed next to mine. She was very tall with waist long dirty blond hair.

"Audrey," said the third girl, who had a very tom boyish appearance and short cut, light brown hair.

I started unpacking my things from my trunk. I noticed that my robes had now been magically imprinted with the Gryffindor crest. I pulled out my enchanted scroll. It was blank, as I had told Jenn and Chelsea that I would contact them when I had time. I was too tired to write to them that night, but I still placed it on the nightstand next to my bed for the next day.

Two more girls walked into the room at that time.

"Laura, this is Brianna and Danielle," said Chloe. "This is the transfer student from the United States guys."

Brianna was short and sort of pudgy, with a very round face and bouncy strawberry blonde hair. Danielle was a tall dark girl with her long black hair braided tightly. They smiled and nodded to me before starting their own unpacking.

Half an hour later we were all unpacked and had crawled into bed. It was strange to lie in a bed with curtains pulled around it, though it added a lot of privacy to an otherwise rather public room. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep.


	9. A Moment of Pride

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

In this chapter, Laura attends her first Intro to Apparition lesson. Since this was written before HBP came out, and I'm too lazy to alter it now, it is not like the Apparition lessons in HBP.

Chapter 9

A Moment of Pride

The next morning came way too early for my taste, after sleeping in all summer. I pulled on my robes and grabbed my bag and my books. Entering the common room, I didn't see anyone I had met on the train, and was wondering who I could ask to show me to the Great Hall. I knew I couldn't remember the maze of staircases and passages between here and there. I was vaguely thinking of going and knocking on Oliver's dormitory door, though I didn't think girls were supposed to be on the guy's side and vice versa. Thankfully, Oliver had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, along with Percy the Prefect.

"Waiting for me?" he mumbled through a suppressed yawn.

"For anyone actually," I replied. "I don't think I can find my way to the Great Hall by myself yet."

"Ahh, I never thought of that." He smiled charmingly, "Come on, I'll help you get there, but I'm going to have you lead and I will only correct you when you go the wrong way."

So we went out through the portrait hole, and I at least knew to go back down the corridor that the Fat Lady was located at the end of. After emerging from the first hallway I went down the first set of steps I saw, which ended in another hallway. I turned left, but Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me right. Now going in the correct direction again, I found my way to the main staircases. I was highly confused at first since the one I remembered going up the night before had moved, but Oliver waited there for a few minutes and it slowly rotated back into place. We went down several flights and again I took the wrong turn at the bottom. Oliver steered me in the right direction again and I got us to the grand marble staircase, which led down to the Great Hall.

"You only made two mistakes," commented Oliver, "that's pretty good for your first time."

The Great Hall was filled with noisy students eating breakfast and looking at their course schedules. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I pulled a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon toward me and started heaping them onto my plate. The enchanted ceiling was a misty, gloomy gray, and I suspected it would soon be raining. Suddenly, with a great rushing sound, hundreds of owl swooped in through the high open windows, and flapped their way toward their respective destinations.

"Just the mail," explained Chloe, who had taken a seat alongside me. A large barn owl landed in front of her, dropping a newspaper in her lap. She put a sickle in the pouch on the bird's leg and it flew off again. "The Daily Prophet," she said showing me the front page. "I like to keep up on what is going on in the Ministry and what not. I hope to go into politics once I graduate. You know we have only had two female Ministers of Magic. I'm going to be the third."

Audrey, who was sitting across the table from us laughed, "She's been saying that since our first year. After hearing it so many times I believe she's going to do it, even if people want her in only because they want her to quit saying it."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at her friend and went back to her paper. Suddenly from down the table high pitched screaming started, "STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU. YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE."

"Ouch, someone's got a howler," yelled Audrey over the screaming letter, her hands over her ears.

"That would be my brother," said Percy, who was sitting a few chairs away. He didn't sound at all embarrassed or upset; in fact, it was more smug than anything. "Can't say he didn't deserve it, after all, he did hit the Whomping Willow, which is a one of a kind tree. And stole the family car and now Dad is facing…"

I found Percy was incredibly easy to ignore when he got to droning on. Oliver rolled his eyes at me as Percy continued his rant. The screaming had stopped, and the stunned silence of the hall was again building up to its conversational loudness.

Professor McGonagall slide her way along the table, handing out class schedules. Mine was pretty well staggered between the days of the week. First thing in the morning I had double Transfiguration, after that my Introduction to Apparition course, then lunch, then Herbology and the day ended with Ancient Runes. The next day I would start off with Double charms, then Defense against the Dark Arts, lunch, and Care of Magical Creatures. After finishing our breakfast, Oliver and I joined the majority of the other students in the school as we exited the great hall and made our way to our first classes.

Transfiguration was always a challenging, but satisfying course in which I had gotten straight A's in at home. Professor McGonagall, however, had provided us with a very daunting task for the first day. Obviously she wanted us to fully understand what it meant to be in a N.E.W.T. level class. Today we were learning the ever complicated methods of inter-species transfiguration. It was one thing to turn a living thing into an inanimate object, or even an inanimate object into a living thing. However, against logic, as one would think it would be easier since the thing is remaining alive, it was immensely harder to change one living thing into another. After scribbling notes for the first half of class and copying complicated charts and drawings, we were each paired up and given a white ferret, which we were to turn into a white rat. Apparently it was easier to start with a related animal, in this case a rodent to a rodent.

Oliver and I paired together. At first I had more fun playing with my ferret, who I thought was the cutest thing ever, before having to start concentrating on transfiguring it. With only a quarter of the class time remaining, neither of us were having any luck. Oliver was mumbling something about a bad idea signing up for this course, and that his O.W.L. scores must have been a fluke. I, on the other hand, had to keep fending off my cute charge, as every time I lifted my wand to cast the spell, it would spy my shiny watch and lunge for it. Finally outsmarting the thing, I put my watch in my pocket, and managed to do a half decent transfiguration. The rat turned out a bit lankier than a normal rat (and, as I found out when I took my watch out of my pocket to put back on) still retained it's affinity for shiny objects. Percy Weasley was across the room, being praised by Professor McGonagall for such an excellent transfiguration. His partner did not look very happy to be paired with him, as his attempts had gotten him nowhere.

The bell rang shrilly and we were off to Intro to Apparition. This course had no assigned teacher, but was taught by a staff member who did not otherwise have a class at the time. The class was also kept strictly to its own house, in order to keep the class small. Learning to Apparate was considered rather dangerous, since many fully grown wizards couldn't even do it, so the smaller the class, the more attention each student got, and the less likely someone would go and splinch themselves.

Oliver was just wondering who our teacher would be when he groaned loudly and whacked his head purposefully off the desk. Professor Snape had just swept into the room, causing much of the class to react similarly to Oliver.

Audrey was sitting behind me, and I could hear her mumbling, through her hands on which she was resting her head, "This isn't fair. I didn't take potions to avoid Snape, this isn't fair. This is so not fair."

I remembered what Oliver had said at the feast last night, about Snape always favoring his own house and giving out nasty assignments. However, since there were no Slytherins in this class, I couldn't see how he could favor people.

"Apparition is a difficult skill to learn," he began in a cold, yet attention grabbing voice. "Many wizards do not possess the intelligence needed and would rather take the lazy approach, through broom sticks and floo powder. So I have no doubt that many of you in this course will also decide it is easier to go with alternate methods of travel. All the better for me, as I will not have to clean up the mess left behind when you fail to Apparate successfully."

The class was staring at him, some frightfully, others with their mouths hanging open. A few looked like they were ready to take the alternatives at this very moment.

Snape paid them no mind and continued on. "As everyone knows, no one can Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. So we will be taking excursions to Hogsmead later in the term for practical labs."

Normally a field trip would have warranted great excitement from a class, but just the tone Snape used had sucked any joy right out of the statement.

"At the end of the year, I will be evaluating each of you and that will determine whether you obtain your Apparition License. For today, get out a quill and parchment and copy these notes." He waved his wand once and lines of neat writing appeared on the board.

For the rest of the hour we sat eerily silent and copied notes from the board, which scrolled away to reveal even more notes. They were all about what could go wrong with Apparition, and contained different terms for how badly splinched you had been, as well as the different methods used by accidental magical reversal squads to put people right again. It also contained a list of fines and warnings a person would receive for Apparating without a license.

As the bell rang signaling lunch, Snape barked, "I want you all to read the first three chapters for next class and write an essay summarizing the ten basic steps to a successfully apparition. It should be no shorter than twelve inches of parchment."

"Of all the rotten luck," Oliver exploded as we left the room and joined the horde heading for the great hall. "We'll work out butts off in that course and he'll still fail us just because we are in Gryffindor."

"I'm sure he won't fail us unless we deserve…" I stopped when I saw the look Oliver was giving me.

"You don't understand yet. I wish you didn't have to, at least one of us could have had a Snape free life here at Hogwarts, but that's all changed now. Consider yourself just initiated into the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

After lunch was Herbology, outside in the green houses. Compared to my first two classes it was uneventful, consisting mostly of mixing a rather putrid smelling fertilizing mix to feed to the venomous tentaculas. The only partially exciting part of the class was to occasionally fend off a sneaky tentacle from over your shoulder. Next, I was leaving Oliver for the first time all day to go to Ancient Runes class. He showed me to the classroom, on his way to his own, and smiled sweetly before disappearing back into the crowd of students.

Ancient Runes was looking to be a challenging, but logical class, as I walked out of the classroom an hour and a half later. I tentatively made my way back toward the great hall for dinner. Half way there Audrey and Kitty joined me in the hallway.

"How was your day?" asked Kitty cheerfully.

"Not too bad," I replied. "How was yours?"

"Great except for learning that Snape was our instructor for Apparition," answered Audrey, sounding grumpy.

Kitty shrugged, "I can't take Intro to Apparition until next year. I only just turned sixteen a few weeks ago, so I won't be seventeen in time to take the test. But on the plus side, I don't have to deal with everyone's least favorite teacher."

Her perkiness on this matter seemed to be driving Audrey nuts, who promptly changed the subject. Unfortunately for me, she changed the subject to boys, and after talking a bit about the Hufflepuff fifth year she found rather cute (some kid named Cedric) she looked over at me and said bluntly, "so what's with you and Oliver?"

We had already sat down in the Great Hall and I nearly chocked on my pumpkin juice when she asked it. Forcing myself to swallow I answered, "Nothing, I moved into the house next door to him and he's been helping me get used to life here."

"Oh really," said Chloe, sliding over to sit next to me, "I heard that you and he sat together on the train."

"Yeah, so," I said defensively.

"Well, we were just wondering if there was anything going on between you tw…"

I cut Kitty off when I said too quickly, "No, we are nothing more than friends."

The three girls exchanged quick looks and I knew they didn't believe me. I was fighting to keep from blushing, and when I saw Oliver walk in my eyes automatically swept over to him. Audrey lifted an eyebrow at me, and when he sat down across the table from me and said hello they all giggled.

I tried not to talk too much to Oliver throughout the meal, only answering him curtly when he asked about my day. Eventually he too fell silent and after finishing his food got up to leave.

"Coming?" he asked me.

I saw Audrey, Chloe, and Kitty look over at me.

I hated what I was about to do. "No," I replied. "I think I'll stay here for awhile yet. Thanks for showing me around and stuff though today, I think I can find my way back to the common room now."

I definitely saw his smile fade as I said this, and mentally I was ready to kick myself, hard. He turned away, definitely disappointed, and walked off.

Even though I had stayed I didn't really talk much with the other girls, but followed them when they got up to leave. I felt horrible, and more than anything wished I had gone with Oliver instead of being so proud that I had to go and hurt his feelings. If I wasn't such an idiot I could be sitting right now with Oliver in front of the fire in the common room. I resolved to go apologize to him as soon as we got back to the common room, but Oliver wasn't there. After awhile of waiting, I finally went and asked Fred and George if they knew where he was, using the excuse that I had a question about some homework. They told me that he had gone to check out the conditions on the Quidditch pitch. So, quite unsure of where I was going, I headed back out into the castle, hopefully to find my way to the Quidditch field.


	10. A Handy Spare Classroom

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

Chapter 10

A Handy Spare Classroom

I made my way through the castle, not sure if I was supposed to be out after dinner or not. I didn't run into anyone, and was trying to get to the Quidditch field, when I evidently took a wrong turn and ended up in a new corridor that ran along the outside wall of the castle. Through the huge windows I could see the school grounds spreading out before me, with the sun setting gold and orange on the horizon. I realized, after I had walked past, that I didn't need to go find Oliver outside, I had found him inside. He was leaning against a window, staring out onto the ground, from where you could see the tall Quidditch goal posts in the distance, framed against the setting sun. He did not seem to notice me.

"Oliver?" I said tentatively.

He startled a little, but turned to look at me. "Hey," was his reply.

I leaned against the window, opposite to him and looked out at where he was staring. "It's beautiful," I commented, "Seeing the grounds from here, with the sun set and all.

"Yeah," he grunted.

I swallowed the little pride I had left and finally blurted out, "I'm sorry for being so rude at dinner. The girls had been asking me about the relationship between you and I right before you walked in. And they didn't believe me when I said we were just friends."

"Is that what you think we are, just friends?"

"No," I replied fervently, "err, well, I don't really know what we are." I knew I was blushing. "It's just that, on the train you said how you had this rough Quidditch player reputation, and you said your team would tease you, so I didn't want to say something that would embarrass you or hurt your reputation."

To my surprise he laughed. "Believe me, I can handle my team. If they tease me I'll make sure we have extra long practices early in the morning, on the weekends even."

I laughed too. "So what do you think we are?" I asked out of curiosity.

He looked at me seriously, "I'm not going to lie, Laura, I want us to be more than friends, but I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of your feelings when you are feeling alone in a new place. I want you to like me because you like me, not because you just moved here and miss your old friends."

"You think that is why I like you?" I laughed. "I would have noticed you even if I was standing in the middle of a group of all my friends from home."

He smiled and grabbed my hand to pull me closer to him, but just as he put his other hand on my waist we heard a light mewing from behind us. Turning around, I saw a calico cat with shining lamp like eyes just staring at us; she mewed again and then disappeared down the hall.

"Great, just what I need," exclaimed Oliver.

"Not a cat person?" I asked.

"Not that cat, it belongs to Filch. He's kind of like the janitor, but he also despises the students and he'd love to get us in trouble the first day back. His cat is his spy. Come on, we have to get out of here." He grabbed my hand and we went running down the hall in the opposite way than the cat had gone.

"Shouldn't we be going back to the common room?" I breathed.

"No, no time," he answered as we hurtled down another corridor. He pulled me inside an empty classroom and shut the door behind us. A few seconds later I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming quickly up the hallway and a cat meowing.

"Where did they go, my pet?" I heard an old man wheeze, "we'll find those nasty little rule breakers won't we?" The steps faded as they continued down the corridor, and Oliver breathed a sign of relief and then grinned at me.

"I'm beginning to understand why Fred and George get such an adrenaline rush from running from Filch," he said, catching his breath, "now where were we?"

I had no time to answer his rhetorical question before he had grabbed me round the waist and pulled me against him. Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me, on the lips! My first reaction was to tense up, but then I realized that I liked this, and completely relaxed, kissing him back.

We broke away for a second, "So does this mean we are dating?" I whispered, enjoying how warm his arms felt around me.

My answer came in the form of another taste of his lips. Relaxing into his arms again, I let one of my hands slide up his back and run through his hair, pulling him even closer to me as I kissed him back.

Half an hour later Oliver poked his head out the door to check and see that the coast was clear. Filch was long gone, as was the daylight, and the castle looked creepy in the dark. Oliver and I crept back along the corridors. He was in front, checking every corner, as I followed silently behind, gripping his hand tightly. We made it safely back to the common room, which was mostly deserted by now. There were a few over achievers still working on homework, but no one paid us much mind as we tip toed in. At my staircase he bid me goodnight and I walked airily up to my dorm. I felt like singing, or shouting, or doing something to get rid of all my happy energy. The other girls were already in our room, but no one was asleep. Audrey, Chloe, and Kitty were on the floor, playing a game of exploding snap and Brianna and Danielle were in their beds, reading by the light of bedside candles.

I tried to creep in as silently as possible, but it is kind of obvious when the door creaks open and someone walks in. I didn't say anything to them, but Audrey, Chloe, and Kitty exchanged looks with each other and then went back to their game. I changed silently into my shorts and t-shirt and crawled under my covers, I was just reaching over to pull the curtains closed around my bed when Chloe got up quickly.

"Laura, we want to apologize for bothering you so much at dinner tonight about Oliver," she said.

"Yeah," piped in Kitty, "we didn't mean to pry and make things awkward for you."

"These three are the gossips of the school, if you hadn't noticed," added Brianna from her bed, Danielle was nodding her head in agreement, "but they don't mean anything by it. We've just got used to it after six years, and they forget that you are new."

"Exactly," emphasized Kitty, then realizing that she had been called a gossip added, "Hey!" and a nasty look at Brianna, who just shrugged and went back to her book.

"Well, it's just that we have never really seen Oliver very chummy with any other girls than the ones on the Quidditch team. So we figured if he was going to date someone, it would be one of them. We were just wondering if there was more to him than we were seeing?" Audrey explained. The others shook their heads in agreement and stood there looking at me, as if trying to will an answer out of me.

"I know about his tough, jock like image," I replied, "but I've never seen that side of him."

"Just wait till Quidditch season starts," snorted Danielle.

Audrey, Kitty, and Chloe looked like I had their full attention now. So I continued, "So I was just talking with Oliver, cause I didn't know what he wanted me to say to you guys when you were asking me all those questions. I didn't want to ruin his reputation or make his team look down on him."

"Ahhhh, that's soo sweet," cooed Kitty.

"Anyway," I went on, feeling my face flush "I guess its ok for me to tell you now that he and I are dating."

A tremendous, "Awwwwww," filled the room. Brianna rolled her eyes at her three roomies and gave me an 'I'm so sorry' look before blowing out her candle and pulling her curtains shut.

I turned and looked longingly at the blank piece of parchment on my nightstand, and with a pang realized that I had told the girls here before I had told my best friends from at home. In fact, I realized with horror, I hadn't even thought of running up here and writing to them until now. I promised myself that I would write to them tomorrow right after class got out. Still feeling horrible, I wrenched the curtains shut around my four-poster and buried my head in my pillow.

Once again I got out of bed grudgingly the next morning. I hadn't realized how effective curtains around a bed were to keep a person warm, and I shivered when I was hit with a cooler rush of air as I pulled them back. Stretching and yawning loudly I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then slid into my robes. I was half way through putting on my second sock when Chloe skipped into the room, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hehe, your _boyfriend_ is downstairs waiting for you. Its soooo cute, he's in love."

"Go away," I grumbled. I was not a morning person.

"I hope you won't be that grumpy with Oliver," she joked and I flung a pillow at her. By now my shoes were on, and all that was left to do was my hair. I spent more time in front of the mirror than usual, especially since all I was doing was pulling my hair into a tight ponytail.

"You look beautiful, dear," said my mirror monotonously after I had been standing there for ten minutes. Settling for the mirror's opinion, I grabbed by books and practically skipped down the stairs.

Oliver was waiting for me just like Chloe had said. He was reclining in a puffy chair near the fire, and it looked like he was trying not to fall back asleep.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully, plopping down next to him.

He gave me that look that tired people give you when you are bouncing around full of energy and they are ready to die.

"Ohhh, not a morning person eh? Maybe this will make you feel better." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled and laughed, "that makes it a little better."

So I kissed him again, a little longer this time. "Having a good morning yet?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, "almost."

I laughed and said, "don't expect this every morning," as I tilted his head and kissed him for a third time. Eventually I had to push him away, or we would miss all of breakfast and the beginning of our first class.

"Come on, I want to get something to eat before class."

He smiled mischievously, "You know what I would like to eat for breakfa…."

I put my hand over his mouth, "Don't go there. A guy friend from home, Alex, always used to use that joke when anyone mentioned food."

"What?" he said, trying and failing to look innocent, "I was just going to say I wanted some toast."

"Uh huh," I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

A double period of charms was my and Oliver's first class of the day. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing when I walked in and saw tiny Professor Flitwick standing on top of a stack of books so he would be level with the first row of desks. Today was a revue lesson, he explained to us once everyone had arrived. We were to get into pairs and go around the room to various stations, practicing the charms we had learned up till this year. When the students heard this, we were all excited. A practical lesson beat taking notes any day of the week.

Oliver and I stuck together as usual, and we went down onto the classroom floor to find an empty station. The first charm we practiced was the banishing charm. Professor Flitwick had set stacks of pillows up in two semi circles and two boxes about ten feet away. In the mood for some friendly competition I turned, grinning, to Oliver. "Bet I can get all my pillows in the box before you can."

He gave me a once over, probably trying to decide on how good I was at charms. He had, after all, seen the list of courses I could take, so he had a fair idea of how I had done on my O.W.L.'s. "You're on," he finally said.

"Oh, and no letting me win cause I'm your girlfriend," I ordered.

He just grinned back at me. "Ready, set," we pulled out our wands, "go!"

Moving steadily I moved around my semi circle of pillows, banishing each one successfully into the far box, however, Oliver was only a few steps behind me. My last pillow was just soaring into the box, when out of nowhere another pillow knocked mine off course, and fell itself, into my box.

"Hey, no fair, you cheated," I exclaimed.

"You said not to let you win," he replied, laughing smugly.

I gave him a crooked smile, "just wait, I'll get you back eventually."

He just laughed at my threat and said, "come on, the next station is open."

Next was the stunning station. The idea was to stun your partner and have him or her fall onto a stack of cushions and then revive them.

"I'll go first," Oliver volunteered with a slight gulp. "I always hated this exercise."

It took me a few moments to compose myself before I could actually cast the charm. Oliver was standing stock still, his hands at his side, his eyes close. He reminded me of a prisoner who had been led out in front of the firing squad, and was waiting for fate's blow. Knowing I should feel slightly guilty for stunning my boyfriend, I raised my wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Oliver fell, luckily, straight onto the pillows. I stood over him for a few seconds, very amused by the expression on his face, before finally pointing my wand at his head and saying, "Ennervate!" Instantly his eyelids fluttered open and he sat up. "Not so bad, now was it?" I asked.

He ignored the question and said, somewhat too cheerfully for my taste, "Your turn."

I stood in front of my landing pad, relaxed, and still holding my wand. I didn't close my eyes; instead I stared straight at Oliver, waiting for him to make his move.

He raised his wand, and right as he said, "Stupefy!" I swept my wand in front of me, crying, "Protego!" and activating the Shield Charm. Standing calmly, I watched Oliver's spell hit my invisible shield, causing it to shimmer for a second, before it bounced back at him. He ducked at the last minute to avoid it, and it hit the ceiling and dissolved into the air. I waved my wand again and the Shield Charm was deactivated.

"You cheated," he exclaimed, looking very angry. I was about to point out, in my defense, that he had cheated on the banishing charm exercise, but before I could he smiled and started laughing. "I guess I deserved that."

Eventually I let myself be stunned, but only after Oliver took my wand just to make sure I wasn't going to cheat again. We worked our way around the room, performing summoning charms, levitating charms, and several others to refresh our memories.


	11. The Things You Do For Love

AU: Oliver Wood has fallen for his new neighbor, who happens to be an American witch. Romantic fluffy fic taking place during CoS, but from the p.o.v. of Oliver's love interest, Laura.

Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns everything in the wizarding world, I've just set my character, Laura, into it. So please let her stay for a little while, she (and the author) mean no harm.

A/N: Another chapter with magical instant communication. And this time, Oliver's joining in, just cause I like making things even more confusing. :)

Chelsea's words are underlined

**Jenn's words are bolded**

_Laura's words are italicized_

_**Oliver's words are everything- bolded, italicized, and underlined**_

I hope this isn't too confusing! Normal font is regular old narration.

Chapter 11

The Things You Do For Love

After charms class we headed down the hall to Defense Against the Dark Arts. On the way we met a frazzled looking Fred and George. One sarcastically said, "Have fun in Defense Against the Dark Arts," while the other rolled his eyes.

When we entered the classroom the professor was no where to be seen, so we quietly took our seats at the long tables and waited patiently. After a few minutes the door to the upstairs office swung open and Gilderoy Lockhart swept in, wearing robes of what I thought were a hideous, Easter egg blue. He was smiling widely, and the glare off his teeth was enough to blind someone. He picked up a book from one of the students in the front row and showed it to the class, it was like seeing double between the real person and the cover portrait. "Me," he said pointing at it. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award—but I don't talk about that, I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

No one laughed at his sad joke, though Oliver looked over at me with raised eyebrows and a look that said, 'what did I get myself into.' Lockhart apparently had not noticed that his joke had failed miserably, and instead had pulled out a large stack of papers.

"Yes, so for the first class I thought a small quiz was in order to see how well you all had read my books over the break…"

Oliver looked stunned, and mouthed, "quiz?" to me. I shrugged; I certainly hadn't read any of the books, there had been nothing telling us to do that. The quiz, however, was in no way small. It covered three feet of parchment and had over fifty questions, all short answer.

It was ridiculous. If I hadn't had other lessons already I would have formed a very bad opinion of Hogwarts teachers based on Lockhart. His test had nothing to do with killing werewolves, or banshees, or yetis, but instead was all about him. There were insane questions like "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? And When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?"

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was clueless; most of the class seemed to think the quiz was asinine. One girl even raised her hand and asked with all honesty, "Is this a joke?"

When the bell for lunch finally rang, there was a clamor for the door and plenty of pushing and shoving to escape the classroom. After the abysmal quiz, Lockhart had retold how he had banished the Bandon Banshee, using us, the audience, as props and other characters. However, he had told us before his reenactment, an earlier class had saved us the terror of facing a whole cage full of Cornish pixies.

After a short lunch Oliver and I headed to our last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn was an elderly man, who I realized with horror, was missing his three middle fingers on his left hand and one on his right. He also walked with a slight limp and there were plenty of scars on his arms that resembled claw marks.

"Great, we have class with the Slytherins," Oliver said loathingly as a group of students stalked in.

Class, however, was uneventful and spent copying notes from the board.

Right after class, as I had promised myself the night before, I went back and retrieved my blue ink and enchanted parchment, then went down to the common room. I had about an hour before dinner and I was hoping that Jenn and Chelsea would be around.

_Chelsea, are you there?_

_Jenn, are you there?_

For a few seconds it was only my ink that marked the paper, but after about a minute I finally received a reply.

Oh my God Laura, it is soooo good to finally hear from you. How's school, what house did you get in, how are your classes, are the people nice to you?

**Never mind that, how's Oliver?**

_I have some news for you guys, Oliver and I are officially dating!_

**I knew you had it in you, girl.**

Congratulations Laura!

_Not only that, but we spent at least half an hour yesterday making out in an empty classroom after curfew._

**I have taught you well. The student surpasses the master.**

She has to go way farther than just making out to surpass you, Jenn.

**For Laura this is a huge step. And I'm still waiting for that picture, by the way.**

_Yeah, well, I haven't exactly gotten around to taking it yet. Plus I don't think my owl could handle a transatlantic journey anyway, so you'll have to wait anyway, till I can get an owl that is up for that journey._

**Ok, but I want one eventually.**

So how is everything else aside from Oliver going?

_Pretty good, I obviously ended up in Oliver's house. It's called Gryffindor, and it's traditionally known for its members' bravery. My classes don't seem too bad, well except for the one that is taught by Gilderoy Lockhart._

Gilderoy Lockhart is one of your professors?

_Yeah, and in reality he is a stuck up moron._

**Haha, Chelsea, your hero isn't so heroic after all.**

As I was sitting there completely absorbed by my conversation with my friends Oliver snuck up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I don't think I have ever jumped so high, and I glared at Oliver once I regained some composure.

"Doing homework already?" he asked.

"No, talking with my friends from home. We each have an enchanted parchment for instant communication." It was then that an idea struck me. "Oliver, do you have any colored ink?"

"No, I only have black and brown, why?"

"Cause I want you to meet my two best friends from home. Brown is good enough I guess, go get it and a quill."

He laughed as he disappeared up the boy's staircase and reappeared a few minutes later with a bottle of ink and a feathery quill.

_Guys, I have a surprise for you,_ I wrote as Oliver sat down next to me.

"Write Hi," I instructed, "and introduce yourself."

**_Hi, this is Oliver._**

**Hey, I heard about your and Laura's little excursion after curfew last night. Way to go, Laura needs some action in her life.**

_Jenn!_

**Oh, it's the truth and you know it Laura.**

Hi Oliver, I'm Chelsea. The rude one in the orange ink is Jenn.

**I am not rude! I just tell it like it is.**

Oliver gave me a look that seemed to say, 'your friends are crazy.'

**So I also hear that you really like Quidditch. I don't play but I'm a big fan: Fitchburg Finches. Good luck in converting Laura, I've been trying to for awhile now.**

**_I think I can warm her up to the sport. The whole school gets Quidditch fever during the season, so she will probably catch it from them._**

_So how has school been going for you guys?_

It's been so weird to not have you here. I think the teachers are glad our trio has been split up, but don't worry, we wouldn't dream of replacing you.

**_So you three pretty much terrorized the place?_**

Whenever we were together chaos seemed to follow.

**Yeah, like that time I got you guys to help me break into the boy's locker room so I could see if the rumors about Joey Cadmore were really true.**

Oliver was laughing out loud as he looked at me. "You don't strike me as that type."

"Jenn was a bad influence on me and Chelsea," I replied.

**_So did the rumors turn out to be true?_**

You did not just ask that!

**Oh man, Laura, you got yourself a winner. Let's just say that the rumors had been blown way out of proportion, if you get what I mean.**

"Don't encourage her," I said to him.

He checked his watch and asked, "Do you want to go to dinner soon? They house elves stop cooking in like half an hour."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't realize how long I had been talking to them before you joined in."

_Guys, we have to go to dinner if we want to eat tonight. But I'll be sure to talk to you again soon._

**_Yeah, nice talking to you both._**

Bye, write back soon.

**Way to go girl, I'll talk to you later.**

_Finite Incantatum._

The parchment was instantly clean again. I rolled it up carefully and took my quill and ink back up to my dormitory and then we headed to dinner.

The rest of the week was the same as the beginning, and I was thankful when it was finally Friday. As we relaxed in front of the fire in the common room that night, Oliver asked me if I wanted to go watch his Quidditch practice the next day.

"Sure," I answered. "What time?"

"I'm waking the team at six in the morning, but we should…"

"Six in the morning? Are you kidding?"

"Nope, this year it's gonna be earlier and more intense than last year, we have to get out of the gate before the other teams if we want a chance of winning the cup this year." There, again, was the slightly insane glint in his eyes as he said this. "But I have all those diagrams to go over, so I expect we will be out on the field by seven-thirty or eight."

Seven-thirty or eight were still early for me, and practically sacrilege to get up at that hour on a Saturday. But I agreed to come watch some of it anyway, knowing that if this relationship was going to work I was going to have to make some sacrifices. Plus I was kind of curious to see how good of a player he was.

So on Saturday I woke to sunshine at seven-thirty in the morning. I dressed quietly, trying not to make noise and wake up the other girls. Right as I was ready to leave, Chloe stuck a groggy head out from behind her curtains.

"You do know you are insane," she said quietly, "up this early on a Saturday just for a boy."

"Yeah, but I really like this boy," I replied before leaving.

The great hall was nearly empty, though there was food sitting out on the tables just waiting to be eaten. I made myself a scrambled egg sandwich on toast, and wrapped it in a napkin. The grounds were very still, and the only sounds that could be heard were the plethora of birds singing in the trees. The grass was wet with left over dew and a slight mist still hung in the air, slowly burning away in the sun's rays.

The Quidditch field was still empty of players when I got there and I assumed Oliver and his team were still in the locker room, going over tactics. There were a few other crazy people out in the stands as well. The tiny first year who had taken my picture while we were waiting to be sorted was sitting at the very top the bleachers. Another pair of people were also sitting lower down, nearer to the field. One I recognized as Hermione, the girl who had come into our compartment in the train, asking if we had seen Ron and Harry. The bright red hair on the other one marked him as a Weasley, and I presumed it to be Ron.

Finally Oliver and his team tromped out on the field. Oliver was carrying one end of a large wooden case that contained the Quidditch balls while hoisting his broomstick over his other shoulder. The rest of the team followed, still looking exhausted. I was quite astonished over how good Oliver looked in full Quidditch gear, with his scarlet robes and padding, I knew that if I took a picture of him like that there was no way I was sending it to Jenn.

"Aren't you finished yet?" I heard Ron yell to the smallest member of the team. With a slight shock I realized that this must be the famous Harry Potter.

"Haven't even started," was the shouted reply. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

The team mounted their broomsticks and kicked off, soaring into the air. Oliver was a good flyer, and I watched him as he did a few warm up laps around the stadium, speeding up and slowing down, diving and rising quickly, testing the air. However, the entire team was outshined by Harry Potter, who was racing Fred and George with no competition at all. They appeared to be having a conversation in mid air about something, when suddenly Oliver dived quickly toward the ground. I was wondering what had happened when I noticed another troop of people walking onto the field, wearing robes of green and silver and also toting broom sticks.

"Flint," I heard Oliver yell. He sounded madder than I had ever heard him. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Flint, apparently the captain of the other team, was huge, with a very trollish appearance. He calmly said something back to Oliver, but I couldn't make it out.

The rest of the team had joined Oliver now, and the two teams were facing each other, scowling nastily.

"Oh uh, what are the Slytherin's doing here?" Hermione said to Ron.

He shrugged and they started down to the field to see what was going on. After a few seconds I decided to follow when I saw the camera happy first year also making his way onto the pitch.

By the time I got into earshot, a heated debate was already going on.

"At least no one of the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," I heard Hermione shoot back at a greasy haired, blond Slytherin. "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat back.

He didn't just call her that, I thought. No one with half a mind and any amount of decency would call someone else that name. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so, as Fred and George made to tackle the blond kid, but were blocked by Flint. One of the girls on Oliver's team shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron Weasley pulled his wand out and looked as though he were ready to curse the kid into oblivion. However, instead of hitting the bad mouther, as was intended, the curse backfired on Ron with a bright green flash.

He landed backward in the grass, and seemed to be fine until he opened his mouth and retched up several slugs. I looked away quickly, disgusted. Hermione and Harry rushed over to help their friend, and they carried him off the field, practically knocking over the camera kid in the process.

"Well, since you're short a player now, I guess the field is ours," drawled the blond kid.

Fred and George still looked like they were ready to kill him, and Oliver was wearing an expression I had never seen on him before. As much as they hated to admit it, they were now missing a player and really had no choice except to relinquish the field.

I hurried after the Gryffindor team as they slumped off the field, carrying their equipment as the Slytherin team took to the air, laughing.


End file.
